


Horror-able

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, OK. I wrote this in about 20 minutes this morning just as a lark. It's unedited so any faults or flaws are totally my responsibility. </p><p>This is just a little vignette where our two boys explore Elijah's love of horror - well, sorta. Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror-able

Sean winced slightly and made a face, turning away from the screen in front of them.

"Accchhhh!" he moaned in disgust. "How can you watch that stuff?"

Elijah's elbow made a quick stabbing motion into Sean's ribs. "Don't start!" he growled. "I've heard it all before from lots of people, including YOU by the way, and I don't want to fucking hear it again." He turned toward his lover and stared hard. "Get it?"

Sean's arm tightened around his shoulders. "Oooo," he exclaimed in mock fright, his lips finding Elijah's temple. "Scary tough guy! See? See how watching this stuff desensitizes you?"

"Oh!" Elijah replied. "I DO see! You mean it causes me to demonstrate a lack of feeling? As in, maybe, not responding in a _loving_ way in certain situations? As in, maybe, NOT wanting to demonstrate AFFECTION?" He lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "Like THAT you mean?"

"Elijah, that's - that's _blackmail_ ," Sean sputtered. "I'm _shocked_ that you'd threaten to withhold affection from me. See what this stuff does to you?"

"I'm threatening to withhold SEX, not affection," Elijah informed him with a shrug, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. "I'm trying to watch a movie here, Sean."

"Well, I just think it's sad," Sean mourned, shaking his head. "I guess all those studies were right. Just look at what this stuff has done to you!" 

"You're asking for it, Astin," Elijah muttered darkly. "Just keep it up."

"Oh yuck!" Sean exclaimed. "Did he just stab her with - he twisted the - into her - Oh ICK! Really?" He covered his face with both hands. "I can't watch this."

"You'll REALLY not be able to watch it once I've punched your lights out!"

Sean twisted on the couch and grabbed Elijah's shoulders. In one smooth motion he shoved Elijah to his back and quickly sprawled on top of him. "You'd REALLY withhold sex from me?" he asked, then smiled slowly and bent to claim a long, lingering kiss. "Really?"

"I take it we're done watching the movie now," Elijah replied smoothly.

"Well I feel I need to investigate whether or not your obsession with horror movies has desensitized you," Sean informed him, squirming to more completely mold his body to Elijah's. "You know, just for scientific purposes."

"Ah," Elijah said, nodding. "I see. You're doing an independent study of that hypothesis then."

"I am," Sean declared. "And the need for further research is most definitely indicated." He bent and kissed Elijah again, sliding his tongue between Elijah's already parted lips, feeling his lover's arms wind tightly around his neck.

"Well," Elijah murmured, his lips touching Sean's as he spoke. "Far be it from ME to stand in the way of scientific investigation. That would be - "

" _Horror_ -able?" Sean suggested, rocking teasingly, sliding his already hard cock against Elijah's through the cloth of their jeans.

Elijah giggled and arched against him. "Mmmmmm.... horror-able, indeed. You may now proceed with your ummmm - _analysis_ , Dr. Astin."

Dr. Astin was happy to comply.


End file.
